


Early Retirement (Working Title)

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: (I'll explain later), Cas gets un-yeeted, Darence, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Lost grace, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Sam fixed it, getting caught, kitchen sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: What will the Winchesters and Cas do when injury forces Dean into early retirement?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another fix-it fic.  
> If my writer's block stays away, I have an idea (*waves at Darence fandom*) but don't want to let anyone down if this becomes another unfinished WIP.  
> Expect tags to change (and maybe the rating) as this gets bigger. I may even separate it into a series, depending on how it goes.  
> Wish me luck!
> 
> One more thing: I posted the first chapter with absolutely NO proofreading, and while I've gone and fixed some, there might be a typo or two hiding amongst the ranks. It was late and I was tired, but let me know if I missed anything.

Previously on 15-year-show:

Dean was dying, impaled on a length of rebar attached to a post in a barn. He was at peace with it and was trying to make a farewell speech, but Sam kept trying to shove something in his mouth. What was that? A hex bag? It tasted like ass and made it even harder to take his last breaths. Sam started chanting something in Latin, and Dean doesn’t remember anything else after that.

When Sam realized how badly Dean was injured, he panicked. Dean told him to stay, so he did at first. But then he remembered. After Jack went and fixed the world, Sam had re-packed their emergency kit with extra supplies, including some experimental spell bags from recipes he’d found in the deep archives, augmented with some of Rowena’s texts. He had no idea if they worked, but Dean was going to die anyway, so what was the worst that could happen?

Dean tried to fight having the bag placed in his mouth, but half-dead, he was weak, and Sam almost botched the incantation because of shaking hands and blurred vision, but when Dean went into suspended animation, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how long the spell would last so he had to work quickly. First, the kids. He got them piled in the back seat, told them to crouch down in the footwells just in case there were any more… vamp-mimes. 

Then he went back for Dean, an old blanket in hand to wrap his body in. His body was stiff, but Sam managed to make him not look like a corpse before fishtailing it back onto the highway toward civilization. He dropped the kids off at the edge of a police station parking lot, then beelined for the nearest hospital. Just before he headed inside, he pulled the spell bag from Dean’s mouth, hoping that it would be enough to revive him enough but not kill him in the process. Thankfully, it was apparently a quiet night, so emergency staff swarmed them, got Dean on a stretcher, and wheeled him past automatic double doors.

Waiting was harrowing. There were few updates, and as the day passed, Sam wondered if he should have just let Dean make his damn speech. He’d answered he couldn’t remember how many questions about how and where Dean got injured, talked to the cops, had about half a dozen cups of very bad coffee, then remembered to get his phone out of the car to… to what? He didn’t know if they needed to plan Dean’s recovery or his funeral. Hiding in a quiet corner near the chapel, he FaceTimed Eileen. 

Later, Sam stopped watching the clock and couldn’t remember when, A doctor came out to tell him Dean had survived surgeries to repair a collapsed, punctured lung and laceration to his heart (he was lucky it wasn’t a full puncture). The doctor said it was dicey for a while (Sam would find out later Dean died at least twice on the operating table) but he was currently as stable as someone in his condition could get. 

When Dean woke up the next day, he seemed surprised he was still alive. As the doctors told him the news about the damage, he gave Sam constant stinkeye. If he healed completely, he could never hunt again. The job he had signed a contract for, up in smoke as it was labor-intensive. And he was looking at weeks, if not months of recovery and physical therapy. 

But Sam would do it again. They didn’t defeat GOD just to have his life be cut short like that. 

After a week in the hospital, Dean demanded to be released to a “local facility closer to home.” They had Jody pull some strings, then Sam carefully drove Dean back home to the bunker. Apparently some of Jody’s string-pulling involved arranging for a couple hunters with medical knowledge to keep him from damaging himself during his recovery.

Not able to do much than putter around the bunker, Dean dug into the library with a purpose, Miracle at his side, most of the time. While Sam slept, Dean scanned the Rowena files he wasn’t supposed to know existed on Sam’s computer.

Then, after almost over-exerting himself dragging a file box off of a high shelf in the Archive, (at least they’d closed the secret door to the dungeon, he couldn’t stand to look in that room after…) he found it. Something that they might be able to use to get Cas out of the Empty. Now he just had to convince Sam.

“No, Dean! You’re still recovering! I’ll do it!” 

“Over my dead body.” Dean’s counter caused Sam to wince. Hey, he’d take whatever advantage he had. “It has to be me, Sam. The spell requires a strong bond to the one we want to pull out.” 

Sam looked offended. “You don’t think Cas and I have a strong bond? Listen, I know you guys are… whatever, but—” 

“No buts, Sam You weren’t there. He…” Dean swallowed, his next words barely above a whisper. “He told me he loved me.” 

Sam, as bull-headed as ever, kept arguing. “Yeah, he’s told us he loved us plenty of times before.” 

“Not like this, Sam. I was what triggered a deal he made with the Empty. He needed to be happy.”

“But—” The light finally clicked on for Sam. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

Sam’s shoulders slumped and Dean knew he’d won. 

They’re both needed for the spell, one to go in and one to make sure they’re out and the entry gets closed. By the time Dean collapses on the floor with Cas a nearly dead weight on top of him, Dean’s reopened his puncture wound, his lung collapsing. Thankfully, Cas wakes up, realizes what’s happening, and uses the last of his grace to at least keep Dean from dying again, then promptly passes out on the floor as well.

Dean wakes up again in the infirmary. It’s quiet, no beeping equipment, so that’s good, but he’s sore. Cas was surprisingly heavy in a space that technically didn’t have a physical presence, but— wait. Where’s Cas? Sitting up causes a sharp pain, but when he looks, there he is, in the next bed over. Breathing. Thank…Jack. 

Trying to avoid deflating a lung again, Dean drags over a chair next to Cas’s bed. It’s probably the most peaceful Dean’s seen him in… ever. They’ve both been changed into white t-shirts, and for just a moment Dean remembers when they left Cas behind in that mental hospital. 

“Never again, Cas,” he whispers, a one-sided promise. 

Tentatively, he reaches out, carefully placing his hand on top of Cas’s on the bed. It’s warm. He watches the rise and fall of Cas’s chest, the features he’s grown so accustomed to having a serious expression, now relaxed and seemingly peaceful. Remembering Cas smiling through tears. “The one thing I want, is something I know I can’t have.” 

“You were wrong, Cas. You have me.”

Content to just sit next to Cas, Dean dozes. He’s startled awake when he feels the hand under his move. Curling his fingers around to hold it, Dean squeezes. “Hey.”

Cas’s brows scrunch, his mouth turning down. Then he groans. That’s it, buddy. Time to wake up. A deep breath, and Cas opens his eyes. He blinks, then those eyes turn to Dean. For a second, Dean’s breath catches. “There you are.”

Looking confused, Cas says, “Where's here?” his voice more gravelly than normal.

“Bunker infirmary. You passed out on us after we got you out of the empty.”

“What? But… ” His eyes focus, and Cas bolts upright. “Dean! Are you?—”

“Yeah, Cas. I’ll live.”

Closing his eyes, Cas lets out a relieved sigh. “I don’t know how you got me out, even though I expected that to be the end for me. Thank you.”

“After what you told me right before the Empty swallowed you up, did you seriously think I’d leave you there?”

That gets his attention. He stares at Dean, his eyes comically wide. “Dean, you don’t have to—”

“No, it’s your turn to listen.” Dean squeezes the hand he’s still holding onto. “I should have told you, back in Purgatory.”

Cas is shaking his head, but Dean keeps going. “Yeah, I know, Empty deal, happiness, whatever. The thing is, I…” 

The word sticks in his throat. He’s held it back for so long, didn’t think Cas could feel emotions the way humans do, didn’t feel worthy. But he’s thought about this ever since…

“I love you, Cas.” Shit, it’s getting hard to breathe. Did he fuck up his lung again?

“Dean.” Cas pulls Dean forward into a hug, and that aggravates his damn injury, causing him to hiss.

“You’re injured?” Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, looking him over.

“Just a little hunting injury, not fully healed yet.”

“Wait, I remember… after you pulled me out. Let me.” Placing his hand on Dean’s chest, Cas focuses, and… nothing. He looks at his hand. “Oh no.”

“It’s okay, Cas. I’ll heal the old fashioned way.”

“No Dean, this is serious. I— I don’t think I’m an angel anymore.”


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit meta during movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to chop this up into two parts, but didn't want to leave it there, so waited until I finished where I wanted to.   
> Might be a little OOC, IDK, but Dean's learning new habits. re-thinking how life's supposed to work.

Cas’s grace doesn’t come back after a couple of days and they determine, while Cas isn’t fully human, he’s not an angel anymore either. Sam and Dean both reassure him that doesn’t matter, what matters is he’s alive. 

They fill him in on what he missed: the whole world getting snapped, Jack winning and putting (almost) everything back to normal, and Dean’s injury. Thankfully, Sam doesn’t fill in too many details, because what’s important is they’re alive. Oh yeah, and they have a dog now. Sam’s been mostly taking care of Miracle while Dean recuperates, but with Cas here, Dean’s allowed short, supervised walks around the perimeter, Miracle finding interesting things to smell or chase as they go.

It’s different, settling into this new thing with Cas; even if, according to Sam, it’s really not that new. After finding out the extent of Dean’s injuries, Cas has been treating him like he could break at any moment. They’ve spent time talking, and Dean’s managed to avoid complaints about turning into a girl; out-loud, anyway. 

No one could ever call their relationship normal, so Dean throws out the rulebook and tells Cas they can take things at their own pace. But it’s still too slow for Dean’s tastes. Now that they know how they feel about each other, Dean wants to do the things that, uh, _ lovers _ do. But apparently that’s off the menu for a while, thanks to his injury. 

Their first kiss was after a movie night with shared popcorn, a beer (screw you, Sam. Beer’s like water to my liver, I can handle  _ one _ ) and a couple Spaghetti Westerns. Cas walked Dean to his room. Grabbing his hand, Dean led him inside and they stood there for a while, just looking at each other. Then, deciding to just go for it, he leaned in and kissed Cas. It was awkward at first, Cas not responding for a second before he leaned in, kissing back. It didn’t go any further that night, but Dean figured maybe there was something to going slow in a relationship, because it had felt amazing.

But that burn for _ more  _ is still there, and even though Dean’s not as young as he used to be, he still has a sex drive. And he doesn’t have the guts to ask if that interests Cas at all. But then again, he didn’t think Cas felt human emotions either, yet here they are. 

He’s tried falling asleep next to Cas while watching movies he’s already seen hundreds of times, but Cas just wakes him up and says he should go to bed if he’s tired, that falling asleep while sitting up might strain something. Dammit, Dean may be more open to talking about things, but he draws the line in… asking for _ cuddles. _ That’s just embarrassing.

Dean finds an opportunity one day to try and maybe stretch the boundaries past hugs and kisses. Sam and Eileen are out on a date, shouldn’t be back for hours. So he plans for a John Cusack night. He’s got some greats picked out, and hopes Cas likes them. It’s been a weird learning curve, since Cas seems to take things so literally. He just doesn’t have the cultural background to understand them. 

After greetings and small talk with Eileen, she and Sam are out the door. Now it’s time for Dean’s plan. He’s made burgers, and all he has to do is herd Cas into the Dean Cave where he already has drinks and snacks ready to go. This time, he has Cas choose the movies from a pre-selected list. 

“I don’t know Dean. Anything’s okay with me.”

“ _ Say Anything? _ Great choice. Let me get it started.” 

Dean’s given up on trying to have physical copies of everything, but luckily it’s on a streaming service. After a couple of clicks, the movie starts. He’s a little nervous, because Cas hasn’t responded well to romantic movies in the past. 

Cas stays quiet during most of the movie, eats his burger, drinks a beer. Dean has no idea if he even likes it. As the credits roll, Dean pushes a button to take them to the main screen. He shouldn’t have started with a teen romance. This is what he gets for making Cas pick. 

“Dean?”

He can’t help it, he turns to look at Cas, who looks inquisitive. “Yeah?”

“Was that meant to be some sort of metaphor?”

Sputtering, Dean says, “Wh- What?”

Cas launches into a dissection of the movie, talking about how the young man was a warrior who frequently wore a trenchcoat and was devoted to a young woman who knew what she wanted out of life, and how they spent the beginning of their relationship as friends, even though they were attracted to each other. And after they consummated the relationship with sex, she broke up with him, until she realized her father wasn’t the man she thought she was, and asked the young man to take her back. Then, they faced a new future together.

“Yeah, that’s the movie, but how is it a metaphor, Cas?” Dean is so confused right now, and Cas actually analyzing the movie is throwing him sideways. 

Cas faces forward in his seat, hands clasped between his knees. “I’m the young man in the coat, Dean. A warrior with principles, who found… someone who fascinated him.” He turns to Dean. “I know you hate being compared to a female in any way, but when we met, you overflowed with purpose and potential.”

Dean’s first instinct is to reject the idea, both at the thought that he had potential and being compared to the girl, but Cas keeps going.

“While our friendship has lasted much longer than the one shown on screen and uh… sex, hasn’t been in the cards…” Is Cas blushing right now? “I admit to having felt attraction to you for some time.” He looks away, and yep, definitely blushing. “One could say we have ‘broken up’,” There’s the finger quotes. “Many times in our history, yet we always seem to have found each other again, as companions.”

At that, he reaches over and grasps Dean’s hand. “You could say we’ve taken each other back, and have begun our future together.”

Dean’s speechless. He stares at Cas in wonder, trying to process everything he’s just heard. It’s… a lot. And he hasn’t watched this movie in years, let alone thought of it in terms of their relationship. He blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“I’m afraid of flying.”  _ What? _

That makes Cas laugh, and damn he’s beautiful. “Yes, that too.”

Leaning forward, Dean gives him a brief kiss on the lips. “It was just supposed to be a dumb movie, but I think I’m starting to warm up to your take.”

Cas returns the kiss, and there’s that want for more. “You know,” Dean says against Cas’s lips, “We can always get started on that sex part.” 

Making a noise in his throat, Cas pulls away. “Dean…”

“Yeah, I know. Physical exertion bad.” He’s beginning to wonder if Cas just doesn’t love him in a sexy way. He seems to enjoy kissing, but… the man’s gotta have needs, right? As the doubt spins in his mind, Cas gets up. 

“I need to visit the restroom. Will you choose the next movie, Dean?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

As soon as Cas is out of the room, Dean puts his face in his hands. Shit, how did this all go sideways? He should have just kept his mouth shut. Okay. Movies. What should they watch next? He’s debating between  _ Grosse Pointe Blank _ and  _ High Fidelity _ when Cas re-enters the room. On one hand, Cusack is a badass in  _ Pointe Blank, _ but  _ High Fidelity… _ maybe Cas will enjoy learning some music culture?

He asks, “Assassin at his high school reunion, or record store comedy?” He deliberately leaves out the word  _ romantic _ before comedy.

Cas tilts his head. “Hmmm. Will the record store one inform me more about your musical inclinations?”

“Eh, not really but I like their style.” Dean shrugs one shoulder. 

Cas settles into his seat with a beer. “Then I guess we should watch that one.”

This was a mistake. Every relationship screw-up Cusack's character made feels like a callout, now that he's paying attention to the way Cas interpreted the last movie. He can't even enjoy the record store shenanigans, because he keeps glancing at Cas, who is paying rapt attention and munching popcorn. 

During one of Rob's terrible relationship clips, Cas reaches out to hold Dean's hand. "You aren't this character, Dean."

Shit, has he been that transparent? "I'm not the one comparing myself to movies, Cas."

Cas gives him a look that means he knows Dean is full of shit. "Maybe not out loud, but I like to think I've picked up on some of your expressions and body language over the years. You've been practically radiating guilt and self-loathing." 

Reaching for the remote, Dean slides his hand out from Cas's. "We can watch something else—"

"Dean." Cas places his hand over Dean's again, stopping him from turning the movie off. How the hell can he put so much emotion into saying his name? It's spoken softly yet with command. Dean refuses to look at him and stares at the TV without really watching.

"I know your unique upbringing led to a tendency for you to over identify with fictional characters, and it's partially my fault for analyzing the last movie, but Rob Gordon is not Dean Winchester."

Dean winces, clenching the remote, and Cas squeezes his hand. When did the socially awkward angel he used to know become so good at reading him?

Cas nods at the TV. "That character's choices are not yours, and he had different reasons for doing the things he did. And I do not judge you for them." His hand slides up to Dean's forearm, a gentle weight. "If you really want to stop watching, we can. But I would like to finish it."

Taking a deep breath, Dean lowers his arm, resting his hand with the remote on the sofa. "Yeah, okay." He can do this. For Cas. 

It doesn't make watching the rest of the movie any easier, and he still has secondhand embarrassment as he can't help but make comparisons to his own screw ups. When they get to the scene where Rob makes a compilation tape, Cas squeezes his hand. Shit, he forgot about this part. He refuses to turn his eyes away from the screen through the terrible proposal. Cas starts stroking his knuckles with his thumb, and Dean realizes he's been clenching again, so releases the remote and turns his hand, threading their fingers together. As Jack Black begins to sing, Dean takes the opportunity to glance as Cas, who's smiling. Okay. Yeah. That's good. 

Then the final monologue. Cas starts staring a hole in the side of his head. Dean determinedly does not look back. Not his fault it took Cas so long to get the message. 

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You made me a tape."

He licks his lips. "I thought we weren't analyzing characters, Cas?"

One hand still holding onto Dean's, Cas uses the other to hold Dean's chin, turning him to face his expression of… wonder? Hope? Happiness? It's hard to tell, because Cas starts kissing him. 

Dean drops the remote and reaches for Cas, pulling him closer. They could kiss like this forever. It's soft, sweet, with an undertone of urgency, but Dean holds back, afraid Cas will stop it altogether if he pushes too far again. 

As usual, Cas is the one to pull away. He takes a deep breath and rests their foreheads together a moment before speaking. "I don't think I'm up for another movie tonight, Dean."

Shit, he isn't either, after that emotional rollercoaster. "Yeah, I think we're good for tonight." 

He's seconds away from breaking through his own stubbornness to ask to just cuddle up on the couch, when Cas pulls away. 

"I'll start taking some of these dishes and empties to the kitchen." 

And that's that. Cas grabs their plates, the popcorn bowl, and tries to grab the bucket they use for beers. 

"I'll get that one, be right behind you." Things are starting to click in Dean's mind. What if Cas is actually holding himself back for Dean's sake? How could he even begin to approach that? He's spent so long thinking the guy didn't have human emotions, he forgets to pick up on Cas's tells. Musing, he grabs the bucket and heads to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter follows directly after this! (prepare for a RATINGS CHANGE)


	3. The Significance Of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy in the kitchen when Dean discovers one of Cas's hot spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Liv, Ayaa, Jus, and the others in Thirst channel on the Discord server who accidentally prompted, then encouraged the seed framing of this scene. Darence fandom, I'm getting there!  
> I also put a lot of thought into how to label this, between Mature or Explicit. It was decided it wasn't quite explicit enough, but it's very steamy IMHO.  
> Just a heads up.  
> And here we goooo!

When he rounds the doorway, there's Cas, standing at the make table with his hands resting on the edge, head down. Dean brings the bucket over, places it on the steel surface with a clang, and wraps Cas up in his arms from behind. He can feel the tension drain out of his body, and he buries his face in the crook of Cas's neck, seeking comfort too. Cas makes a noise and tilts his to the side. 

Oh, does he like that? 

Testing, Dean peppers tiny kisses along his neck, and earns the most interesting noise that he's ever heard come out of Cas's throat. What is that? Something between a moan and a whimper. So he ups the stakes, adding nibbles, and Cas practically turns to putty in his arms, letting out a pleasured "Ah!"

Yes, he's found a hot spot, so he goes about exploiting that. Sucking marks up and down Cas's neck, he delights in the increasingly unbridled sounds emerging. Cas chokes on a breath when Dean bites his earlobe. 

It's getting harder to help the guy stay upright, so with his hips, he pushes Cas forward, pressing him against the table for support. One hand ends up in Dean's hair, fingers tangled in the strands and tugging. Oh yeah, he can work with this. He bites at that stubbled jaw, works his way down to the stretched collar of Cas's borrowed t-shirt, one of Dean's older ones. Oh, and doesn't that spark a possessiveness deep within him, Cas wearing his clothes. 

He bites down on an exposed bit of Trapezius, and the "Dean!" that Cas lets out has him grinding his erection against that perfect ass. Hands wandering, he maps out chest, collarbone, abs, skims the waistband of the jeans that fit snugly, jeans that Dean always needed a belt for with his slim build. But Cas is built with thicker muscle, and his hands can't stop exploring. 

When his fingers stroke along Cas's lower abdomen, he feels his hips rock forward. So he explores further, fingertips dipping just under the waistband, and Cas growls. Oh yeah, it's on. Bolder now, he whispers encouragement in Cas's ear, as he palms the hard length straining against the already snug front of his pants. Hips snap sharply forward, Cas letting out a shout at the contact. 

"I've got you," Dean whispers, nibbling on an earlobe as he deftly undoes the button and fly, reaching in to grasp and tug on a cock he's only ever glimpsed once, although he couldn't see much past the bees at the time. Not that he was looking back then. One hand stroking and the other holding onto Cas's hip, Dean revels in every shout, moan, and whimper he drags out, grinding from behind, the whole time worshiping the neck that started them down this path. 

He'd prefer this lying down, but he's not taking any chances that Cas would want to put a stop to it if he were thinking more clearly. Cas has one hand gripping the table for support, the other still tangled in Dean's hair, and he's so deliciously noisy like this, Dean can't get enough.

Well versed in the art of masturbation, Dean recognizes the signs of impending release and encourages it, whispering, "I've got you, Cas," doing what he likes best on himself. It's with a groaning cry that Cas comes into Dean's hand, and the effect is so overwhelming it nearly drives him to come on the spot too. He picks up the pace on his own grinding, no shame or thought to the idea of coming in his pants.

In what must be a stroke of brilliance, Cas reaches back and between them, cupping Dean's erection, and that's it, he's biting into that meaty shoulder, grunting out his own release. Dazed and panting, they cling to each other, shaky legs and the table their only support. 

While they’re catching their breath, there’s the sound of approaching boots and, “Ugh, GUYS WE EAT IN HERE!”

Great, Sam’s home early. “We kept it in our pants, Sammy. Calm down.”

“T.M.I. Dean. And just so you know, Eileen saw it first!”

Cas groans and Dean kisses his shoulder. “Hope she enjoyed the show,” he mumbles.

That makes Cas snort, and Sam stomps his way back into the war room with a disgusted sigh. “Pull yourselves together.”

Dean removes his sticky hand from Cas’s pants. “Zip up and join me back in my room?”

“I don’t think—” 

“I’m not asking for more sex, I don’t have that kind of stamina anymore.” He can do this, just ask. “I was thinking we could, you know, just be… close for a while?”

Cas zips up and turns to face him. “A change of underwear first?” 

That makes Dean break into a grin. “Deal.” 

He grabs Cas with his clean hand and pulls him toward their rooms. He has a sink in his room, maybe he can convince Cas to wear something of his. Sam and Eileen are standing by the map table, Sam wearing a scowl and Eileen pressing hands to her red cheeks. He’ll make it up to her later. As for Sam, Dean pats his arm with his sticky hand as he passes. 

“We didn’t make that kind of mess, and I’ll get the dishes in the morning if you refuse to touch them. Night!” He doesn’t turn around, but he does hear when Sam notices what he’s done.

“YOU ARE DISGUSTING, DEAN!”

He gets a good laugh out of that all the way to his bedroom, dragging Cas along behind. As soon as the door is shut, he heads to the sink and gestures at a dresser. “Clean undies, top right. Help yourself.”

Once he’s wiped down and washed up, Dean turns to see Cas pulling up boxers over a delectable, round ass he hopes to explore some day in the not-too-far-off future. He catches Cas’s attention when he starts to pull his jeans back on. 

“Grab a pair of sweats, and feel free to use the sink before you pull them on.” He hopes that came out casual and didn’t sound needy. 

“I need to change out of these anyway, here.” He reaches for another drawer and pulls out two pairs of matching sweatpants. 

Cas looks him in the eye, then down at the pants. He smiles as he reaches for them. "Thank you for being so thoughtful, Dean. I guess it doesn’t matter since most of my clothes are borrowed anyway.”

Dean watches as Cas turns toward the sink. Yeah. “I promise we’ll fix that as soon as Warden Sam says I’m allowed to drive again. We’ll go somewhere and get you something that fits better.”

He strips out of his pants and crams them and his gross underwear in a hamper to deal with later. Not bothering with new underwear, he slides the sweatpants on, then starts rearranging pillows so they can sit and talk. By the time he’s done, he turns to see Cas watching him, still standing near the sink. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asks Cas.

Sighing, Dean sits down and extends a hand. When Cas takes it, Dean pulls him closer. “Look, I meant it when I said this isn’t about sex. I… Can we just…” Why is this so hard to ask for? Heart in his throat, he tries again. “I’d like to wake up next to you in the morning.” Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and waits for Cas to answer. It doesn’t take long.

“Dean,” Cas breathes, sitting next to him. “I would love to participate in physical intimacy with you.” 

That makes Dean laugh. “You have a weird way of saying ‘cuddle,’ Cas.”

Cas places a hand on Dean’s knee, looking at him soulfully. “And I would also like to wake up next to you.”

They share a kiss, get situated on the bed, then proceed to talk about the movies they just watched, how to deal with Sam and Eileen in the morning, and just be in each other’s presence. It’s nice. Dean could do this forever. Cas is the one to fall asleep first, and Dean drifts off to the sound of his even breathing.

When Dean wakes up, it’s with the desperate need to pee. But he’s warm, and comfortable, and… spooning? He groggily opens his eyes and recognizes the head of dark hair, the curve of an ear, and the neck splotched with the marks he left last night in the kitchen. 

Contentment temporarily overriding his bladder, he snuggles closer, burying his nose in the short hairs at the nape of Cas’s neck. But soon enough, his bladder demands his attention, so as quietly as he can manage, he slides out of bed and pads down the hallway to go take care of business.

Once he’s back in his room, he notices Cas has rolled over. While he’s sliding back in, Cas opens his eyes. “Mmhh, hello Dean,” Cas says groggily.

“Go back to sleep, Cas I had to visit the bathroom.”

  
“Hmm,” Cas rolls onto his back. “That seems prudent for me as well.”

Dean smiles at him. “I’ll keep the bed warm for you.”

He’s half surprised when Cas actually rejoins him back in bed, and they spend a little time just being close, not really talking about much of anything. They’re interrupted by the sound of a jingling dog collar, with pawing and snuffling at their door. 

“Miracle’s awake.”

“And probably wants to be fed.”

“Should we let him in?”

“Why not?”

Cas gets up to let the dog in, who promptly bounds on the bed, covering Dean’s face in doggy kisses, making him laugh. It makes Cas laugh too. “No more kisses from me, until you wash your face. Breakfast?”

That attracts the attention of both man and beast, Miracle off the bed and down the hall in a flash. Cas looks so happy, and Dean wants to bottle this moment forever. Cas looks back at him, and he doesn’t have a big smile or anything, he just… radiates contentment. “I’ll go make coffee.”

“Yeah, join you in a minute.” But first he needs to wash his face if he wants any more kisses from Cas.

Sam and Eileen join them mid-meal, with plenty to share. Cas signs an apology at Eileen, and she accepts with a wink. While they’re finishing, chatting over coffee, Sam’s phone rings. He checks the number, palms the phone, and stands up. 

“I gotta answer this. Be right back.”

Dean and Cas look confused, while Eileen just shrugs, takes her coffee, and leads Miracle out of the kitchen, leaving them with cleanup duty. Which is fair. Once they’re finished, they head to the war room, where Sam’s sitting, fidgeting with his phone. 

“Hey guys, can we talk for a second?”

That doesn’t sound ominous or anything. “Sam, I’m sorry for the shirt, I’ll buy you a new one okay?”

Sam makes that pissy little mouth thing he does and shakes his head. “It’s not about the shirt, Dean. We need to talk about your plans after recovery. You can’t hunt anymore, and you’ll be miserable here if you don’t have that.”

Crossing his arms, Dean faces Sam straight on, feet braced apart. He knew that phone call was suspicious. “I have a feeling you’re going to tell me what you have planned, without asking me first.”

“I was waiting to make sure they were willing before telling you. That was Jesse. Remember him and Cesar? The Bisaan about four years ago?”

“Yeah, didn’t they move to New Mexico?”

“Where they have a horse ranch. Anyway, I told them about you, and I think it would be a great place for you to finish recuperating.”

Dean stares at him numbly. Sam’s shipping him off to… a ranch? Literally being sent out to pasture? “Aren’t you forgetting, that if I can’t hunt, I sure as hell can't sling bales of hay or work a pitchfork. The hell, Sam?”

“Dean,” Sam stands up, unsure what to do with his hands. “Like I said, I talked to them. If you want it, they could use someone in the kitchen.” 

The kitchen. Cooking. For other people. He’s half offended and half impressed by the crazy idea. “I’ll think about it. And Cas?” He looks over at Cas, who’s been quiet and off to the side this whole time. “What about him?”

Sam smiles. “They have a place for him, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if I'm missing a tag, give me me a poke and I'll add it.  
> XOXO


End file.
